Various types of motorized vehicles feature a cargo area, including pickup trucks having a cargo box, which is sometimes referred to as a “truckbed.” Most new pickup trucks in current manufacture are not equipped with running boards at the time of their sale. Accordingly, when users of such a vehicle deem it desirable to enter the cargo box, they typically do so by stepping atop the rear bumper of the vehicle, or onto the tailgate when the tailgate is in its opened position. A recent trend is one in which vehicle designers have raised the bodies of pickup trucks using higher overall vehicle suspensions, which has effectively raised the distance above the ground of both the pickup truck's bumper and the tailgate when in its opened position. Moreover, increased bumper and tailgate heights from the ground have rendered it increasingly difficult, and in some instances almost impossible, for individuals to enter the cargo box of some pickup trucks and other motorized vehicles featuring a bumper and/or a tailgate that swings down to a horizontal position when open.